


Iodine

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: Death of a Vesper [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Pain, enjoy, i guess, iodine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: So a prelude to my next work about wanting to get better but not wanting to give up what you want.





	Iodine

I don't like scars but I am disparagingly good with a knife.  
Blood drips and drops.  
Along with tears.

I don't like tears but I'm crying.  
And dying.  
Iodine drips and drops into my blood and into my throat.  
No where to hide inside of my mind.  
Drips and dropped.  
I should be giving in tonight.

I'll be this way forever.  
I don't think it'll end, never.  
I push and I push.  
But there's nothing left to give  
It's all drained away.  
And I'm left with the iodine pushing and pulsing.

Don't take it away  

Who am I without my pain.

Please take it.

 

 

Give me that fucking iodine.


End file.
